Friendzone - Tyson's Struggle to escape
by mv2015
Summary: When Tyson gets stuck in the pitfall that is the freindzone, he wants nothing more then to crawl his way out to the beautiful girl that tempts and tease him at every turn. How will Tyson get out of this sticky trap and finely be where he wants to be with Fawn, or should he give up and be the friend?
1. Chapter 1

The friendzone – Tyson's escape.

leaned over him, his breath seemed to be caught in his throat, The young Japanese male attempted to keep his cool, As one of his best friends, Fawn leaned over to reach the bottle of cola, Tyson felt the overwhelming urge to look down and peek at the opining of her blouse, the moment passed when the cheeky blond sat back again, bringing the cola to her lips and taking a hefty sip of the fizzy drink. "Come on, breaks almost over." She said picking up the Xbox controller.

"No cheating this time." Tyson declared pacing up his controller as well, this was war and his blond counterpart has been playing a bit dirty, with flirty looks and he could swear she was doing this on propose to make him lose against her, Fawn was skilled in gaming on of the big reasons they had become such good friend's and now they were finely alone.

"I never cheat Tyson." Fawn pointed out starting the game, she winked to the champion and instantly the war began, The young blond leaned towards the TV her shirt lifted slightly at the back revealing her hips, A slight sweat broke out on Tysons brow the urge to look at her was so strong that it was hard to focuses on the screen in front of him. Tyson's Cheeks turned a right shade of red. "Got you." Fawn announced as she gave Tyson a very quick head shot.

"Rounds not, over yet." Tyson announced, his cheeks red and his blood pumping, The champions mind struggling not to give his male hormones full range on this situation, Fawn laughed and winked to him as the next round started, the young blond knew she had a slight advantage over her best friend, Tyson on the other hand, Tyson was starting to find it harder and harder to think of Fawn as a friend.

"Watch it, keep winking at me and I just mind shoot you in the bum" Tyson said his voice rasp. 

"A bum shot Tyson?" She said with a fake gasp "You couldn't shoot my bum!" She said and gave him a playful smack on his sip making Tyson shove her back, it only took but a few moments till the video game was forgotten, and play wrestling was happing on the carpet, with the feel of the rug against her back, Fawn looked up at Tyson before flipping him over saddling his hips. Tyson blushed his heart raced, he's brown eyes gazed into hers, Fawn gave him a cheeky smile and leaned closer towards Tyson. "I win" Fawn said proudly and blushed slightly at a speechless Tyson, Little did she know that the champion was struggling to keep the blood from flowing to all the wrong places.

If only Fawn knew, Tyson woulnt think of her as a best friend, yet it seems he's been freindzoned.

**A/N : thank you for reading every one ! I hopped you all enjoyed this as much as I did ! This is dictated to XOAnn13OX**


	2. Chapter 2

His deep brown eyes looked to the water's, as the waves rolled in one after another, Yes it was summer and with that came the beach, Tyson Granger smiled enjoying the warmth of the sun against his bare skin, He looked to where his friends were all enjoying their day at the beach as well, Max was getting his fair share of female attention from the surfer girls, one of which looked as if she might have bigger muscles then him, Rei was with Mariah splashing in the waters, even Kai had made a appearance yet his stay at the beach was cut short when a screaming crowed of fan girls spotted the handsome Russian shirtless, and Kai bolted making a run for it.

Then there was Fawn, she sat not too far from him with a cheeky smile over her face, wearing surfers shorts and a tank top, Tyson could see her bikinis strings peeking out from the line of her top.

"Hey My eyes are up here." Fawn said giving the world champion a hard shove to his arm, Fawn's cheeks had a slight blush as she stood up and brushed the sand off her shorts "Come on Mr. Granger!" The blond announced as she pulled Tyson up by his arm "Let's get in that water already." She added running towards the water fearlessly.

Tyson Followed her but gasped as they hit the cold water, yet fawn did not allow him to back down and simply pulled him towards her, they both easily fell over into the cold salty water washing over their bodies "OH this feels good." Fawns said referring to the cool water, as she and her best friend moved into the water.

Tyson splashed water towards the blond girl and laughed as she dove under the water, the Japanese male tried to keep his cool when she came to close, his heart rate raced and everything seemed perfect at that moment, Tyson wanted to make a move and fondly cross a line, Tyson wanted to tell her, shout it at her but when she comes close to him all he says is. "Hey Fawn, you look good today." with that comment she would blush slightly and stand close to him putting his famous baseball back onto her head.

"You're being so sweet today." Fawn said as the moment between them grew, she could see something in his brown eyes. "You actually made a good suggestion to go to the beach." Fawn added with a soft smile, the young blond put her hand on Tysons arm as the water modeled around their hips.

"Fawn I…" But before Tyson could utter another word "TYSON GRANGER!" a familiar voice called "I Challenge you to a dual!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I Challenge you" The voice belong to non-other than Daitchi, Tyson looked to his former partner and rival/friend. Tyson noticed that he's even grew a few inches since he's last seen the red-haired Island boy.

"I thought you were back home?" Tyson said surprise, Fawn simply gave a small frown at the shirt new comer, of course she has heard of him but not yet met him in person, Fawn found him slightly annoying yet was amusing to watch her best friend argue with Daichi so intensely.

"I am back to take you down Tyson" Daichi said and gave a confident laugh, Tyson growled at him before giving a stopping and giving smile.

"Daichi, you couldn't even take down something from a bookshelf." A short joke, Tyson grinned watching his friends face go read, the day at the beach was slightly being ruined now, after the dispute Tyson returned his attention back to the blond girl who was already moving on, Tyson watched Fawn starched out on a beach towel to work on her tan, her skin was smooth and white at the moment but he knew soon enough she would have a tan that would draw attention from all sides. Only thing worse then being trapped in the friend-zone is when there is competition that isn't trapped in it.

"Tyson you're in my sun." Fawn said lifting up her sunglasses; Daichi was still throwing a fit in the background for getting refused to be battled. Tysons eyes toke a soft moment to redirect from her exposed skin to her brown eyes.

"Come on you can't lie there all day." Tyson complained a few minutes in.

"If your so bored you can put some sunscreen on my back." Fawn smirked and sat up turning her back towards the world champion, Tyson felt the lump in his throat grow heavy as he picked up the lotion and squirted a fair amount into his hands. Slowly placing his hand son her back Tyson started to enjoy the smooth feel of her skin under his hands as he spread the sunscreen over her back.

"No drawing faces on my back!" Fawn gasped and Tyson grinned, it was tempting to have the sun burn in temerity little tattoo where his fingers traced.

Tysons heart raced as Fawn visibly relaxed under his fingers, Tyson couldn't help the feelings inside him burning, Fawn smiled looking at the oceans . "Want to watch a movie tomorrow night?" Fawn asked and Tysons hands stilled on her back .

"Yea?" Tyson said his cheeks going red, was this a date? He thought.

"Yea the new blockbuster is showing I tough we could all go, make a good outing of it" Fawn said cheerfully, with a smile she opened her coke can. Tomorrow Tyson was certain, he would make it out of the friend-zone !


	4. Chapter 4

It was there newest movie that Hollywood could come up with for the summer, with the summer filled with beyblading movies and days at the beach, Tyson was excite to see what will happen on this 'date' The young champion looked in the mirror as he added abut more cologne, HE was taking Fawn out tonight to see the bets Hollywood had to offer then. "This is it Tyson." He looked himself in the mirror determination written over his face. "Tonight you make the move." Tyson added and gave a confident grin before placing his signature on his hat.

Fawn stood waiting for Tyson to show up, her hair was done up and even showed the talent she had in makeup on her face, she felt confident about her look tonight, even if it was just sitting in a dark movie weather throwing popcorn at strangers with Tyson. "You look great." Her best friends voice carried to her as she turned around to see him, he was dressed casually yet there was effort put into his look.

"You look sexy Tyson" Fawn teased and linked her arm in with his "Come on the others are already inside," Fawn added as she winked to the world champion.

"They?" Tyson replied as he followed the blond into the Cinema into where the food was pack, it was a essential to Fawn and Tyson's movie going experience to load up on popcorn, soda and enough snacks to last the movies duration.

"Yea Max, Rei and Mariah." Fawn pointed to the grouped buying their own snacks, Tyson gave a heavy sight before he got him and fawn some snack's she insisted on paying half of the amount, Something Tyson liked about her, Fawn was determined to be Independent and did not want to replay on anyone, yet she still loved to be spoilt.

"Tyson buddy, sit next to me!" Max called waving him over as they entered the darken theater as the advisements where shown on screen. Tyson smiled to his blond American friend and waves back "Me and fawn are sitting in C15 and C16" Tyson replayed.

"Awesome I am right behind you!" Max chirped excited and Tyson gave him a cheeky unconvertible smile this romantic evening is going south fast.

"I heard this movie is awesome" Fawn said as they sad town, her brown eyes glued to the senesce as her hands reached to the popcorn on Tysons lap, her hand brushed against his leg, causing the young Japanese male to gasp and his cheeks turned red, thankfully the theater was dark.

"So good." Fawn commented as she put the popcorn into her mouth. Tyson's cheeks where red, his heart was pounding, he wanted to make a move, show her he could be more than the excitable, famous and fun best friend and be the boyfriend.

Tyson wanted until the movie was at its peak, there was just the right amount of intense action when he reached for Fawn's hand he gripped her hand and fawn gasped before laughing "Jeez Tyson its not that scary" Fawn winked and she stroked her fingers over his hand. "Shush best part!" Max hashed them both.

Tyson only then realized that his friend was still right behind him watching the same movie, it made a slight sweat break out over Tysons forehead as he wondered how he was going to go outfit now, instead of worrying to much he gripped a hand full of popcorn and munched it down, yet their hands touched in the bucket. "Hey" Fawn winked at Tyson causing him to give her a cheeky smile.

"Come to my house after?" Tyson suggested as the movie started to approach the end, he smiled towards the blond next to him their large popcorn now emptied and soda's gone.

"I would love to." Max replied form behind them before Fawn had a change to say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you googling?" A voice said form behind Tyson, It caused the champions to give a slight jump and blush. The Champion was caught on the laptop his eyes were caused o the article in front of him. Tyson didn't like reading, yet this was for a good cause.

"Nothing." Tyson said quickly closing the laptop but it was too late. Kenny had seen what he was looking at. He did not want everyone to know how he felt, but it looked really worse than it actually was.

"Tyson, come on man you look so guilty." The younger Japanese boy said as he adjusted his over large glasses. "Where you, looking at porn?" Kenny asked his eyes widening beneath his glasses.

"NO!" Tyson protested quickly. The champion's cheeks heated up quickly as he watched the smaller teen give a slight laugh. "It was an instruction article." Tyson admitted and quickly packed the laptop away getting suspicions looks form his friend.

'How to escape the friend zone'

Part 1: stop testing and calling all the time.

Tyson frowned and looked to the message he was about to send to the blond. He had to make her miss his attention? For some reason the champion doubted this would work. He knew Fawn hated to be ignored and would end up give him a stomp on his toe for it.  
Tyson did leave his phone alone for the rest of the afternoon, until she texted him saying 'Did you watch porn without me?' dam Kenny! He got it all wrong. And now Fawn thought it off him too... would she believe it so easily, or was she teasing?

Slapping his forehead the young champion quickly put out the fire trying to cover with a clumsy silly excuse, and change the subject. " Nooo I won't watch that without you wouldn't be any fun." Tyson fell into it and so their night of texting started and ended when one of them fell asleep with their phone in hand.

Part 2: Stop being needy.

That made him frown. "I am not needy." The Japanese male said to himself with a slight frown. The day started out bright the sun woke him from his bed when he rather just not get up. But it was Fawn's voice at his door that woke him up.

"Wake up Tyson!" She called trying to open his locked door. Tyson rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked to open the door, he was having dream. A dream Tyson almost thought was real when he heard the blond voice.

Fawn tapped her food when Tyson opened the door and suddenly her brought caught in her throat and for a second she forgot why she was there, Tyson stood with a lazy sleepy look on his face. His hair rough from the night's sleep and he wore only a pair of boxers with dragoon printed over them. "Morning handsome" She snapped out of it and grinned.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this OC Fawn is owned by Oxann13xO. Please let me know what you think there is more to come and it might become little more daring ;) and a lot more funny xx Love yea all xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"what is with you?" The blond said with serious expression on her face. Tyson couldn't help but notice she had light makeup on today her lips were a really nice rosy pink and even her hair seemed strangely different. The young champion watched her push into his room her hair flowing with her. Fawn had an air of beatify and confidence, she said her role model was Merlyn Monroe, at first Tyson had no idea who that was. After doing some reading up and using Dizzy to reach he wound that to be true, she was beautiful, confident and ambitions and Tyson was still very much in love with her.

"What you mean?" Tyson asked in a gasp, his hand grew seat and his brown eyes widened. But the blond wasn't having any of it. Fawn was starting to get more than a little annoyed or almost upset with Tysons distance. She had thought they were best friends and suddenly all she got was cold text messages?

"You know what I mean Tyson. Since when do you not have time to hand out?" Fawn asked placing her hand son her hips looking at him, her brown eyes filled with emotions that her face refused to show. Yet Tyson's eyes dwelled on not saying a word, was he even listening ?

"Sorry Fawn." With a sigh the camion ribbed his still pillow messed hair, his eyes ran over her body and suddenly Tyson remembered the dream he just had. Remembering that was making his cheeks heat up at a fast rate. "I guess this week's just been busy." The Japanese male added with a apologetic smile.

She didn't believe him something was up with Tyson, and there is nothing the British blond hated more than being ignored. "You can make it up to me." Fawn said with a slight sly smile over her pink lips. "Teach me some beyblading ticks" She finished.

It took the champ a moment to process everything and his sleepy mind to clear "You want me to train you a bit?" it wasn't an unfair request, nor would it be the first time they had bladed together.

The grass tickled Fawns ankles as they stood the dojo, Fawn could see the steam raising from the hot spring not far from them. "Are you ready?" Tyson asked his cheeky grin displayed proudly. Fawn noticed he had gotten changed and even brushed his phony tail. The blond smiled and took hers stance.

"Bring it on."

The blades clashed, once, twice and then broke apart "Circle around me makes me chase you." Tyson Suggested a handily little trick, and watched as Fawns blade moved its beautiful ice blue colors blended with the dish. Tyson was teaching her some run and stance tactics. It wasn't hard to do but it heled to get your opponent off guard. Just as dragoon chased her polar beyblade her blade stopped and attacked him again, The Champion smiled proudly he had hoped she would do that.

"That's great!" Tyson cheered and pushed her blade back again kicking up the power now.

Fawn moved quickly to keep the advantage, she wanted to prove herself to him, their intense competitive drive really kicked in when every the two stepped into the dish. "Come on Tyson! I know you can do better than that buddy." Fawn called out teasing him with a wink.

Buddy, Buddy… How he hated that word it only remained him of the hit of disappear called the friend-zone, the sudden change of his emotions blew , and with that Dragoon reacted blowing both Fawn and her beyblade away only leaving a loud splash and Tysons widened chocolate brown eyes. "Shit."

**XXoXX**〷◠‿◠〷

_**Note**__: Hi ! Sorry for the slow on updates but I am back now and on a roll, Thank you so much for reading and I really hopped you enjoyed this, the story is drawing to its end slowly but surely thanks so much to xoann13ox for all her support ! Fawn Oc is owned by xoann13ox and the story is dedicated to her and every person that has ever fell into the friend-zone. Please keep eyes open there's an awesome Beyblade-role-play forum up and running by xoann13ox. Remember BIG brother Beyblade Kicks off soon Last minute OC's can be entered until Monday x _


	7. Chapter 7

Rising towards the edge of the hot spring the handsome young champion paused. Tysons teddy bear eyes looked down to where Fawn had splashed in. Her blond hair was soaking with and small drops of water dripped form her eye lashes as she looked up to him a very displeased expression on her normal confident face.

Tyson's face quickly went from concerned to a burst of laughter. The young champion couldn't resist as the laughter bubbled out at her, she looked adorable and mad all at the same time. "Oh fawn! Talk about taking a dive." The Japanese male said throw his laughter.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Fawn asked her tone was a slight warning. As she moved towards the edge, her wet clothes clung against her skin now wet skin, molding perfectly against her body so much so that Tysons cheeks started to go a soft red. Tyson noticed how her shirt was slightly see throw the outline for her bra was clear view- his mouth went dry.

"Yea." Tyson was able to say in a raspy tone but that's when Fawn moved, her hand took a tight hold of Tysons pants and in a blink the blond yanked on his pants. Within moments the champion's eyes widened and his balance left him.

"OH you cheeky!" Tyson gasped as he splashed her and smiled, Fawn had a very satisfied look over her lips. The Japanese male's heart picked up a beat as he looked at her.

"You asked for it." Fawn laughed and splashed him. "There's no fish in here right?"

Hesitating a moment, Tyson thought back to the time a fish had nipped at Max. "Nah, maybe a guppy." The champ smiled and splashed her back, that's when she pushed him attempting to dip Tysons head under water but all that ended up happening was they got entwined with one another.

Blushing Fawn gasped as Tyson easily flipped her over in the water the steam came of their bodies in ocean waves. His face was meat inches form hers and his mouth opened slightly to tease her she could guess. "Sometimes I don't understand you." Fawn mumbled as her deep chocolate brown eyes met his, her heart was hammering in her chest; she could smell his strong perfume that the blond had bought him for his birthday.

"And I don't understand you." Tyson admitted, he did not move away from her. Tyson didn't want to; instead he lowered his head closer towards her. His heart pounded in his chest – it ends now. The camion beyblader did not want to be just friends with Fawn. Tyson had come to care for the blond so deeply and being just friends with her was plain torture to him.

Tyson's lips brushed over Fawn's cheek, It was light and shy almost too innocent. "Tyson." Fawns voice was soft and sensual she touched his hair letting the long dark strands move throw her fingers .

"Yea?" He was blushing again, but Tyson could tell that he wasn't the only one.

"You missed." Fawn said simply and lifted her chin, Tyson hesitated for a moment before bringing his mouth down on top of hers for the first kiss, a signal he has left the friend-zone and was free of its chains. His lips moved against the young blonds enjoying very taste and feel of the young woman, savoring the moment and wising it would last forever.

"Does this mean we are…" Tyson let the words trail off as he handed Fawn a towel and a cold cola. He was nervous the kiss they shared ended when they heard Grandpa's car pulling up with a loud crash against the garage down. Now sitting in the kitchen Tyson watched as Fawn dried off her long blond hair.

"What do you think?" She teased the question back towards him, her British accent coming throw very apparent. "You have to ask me first." Fawn added as she opened the cane of coke she looked to Tyson from the corner of her eye.

Biting his lip Tyson walked towards her taking his cap form his hair and twisted it letting the water fall from the baseball cap. "Fawn." Tyson started his brown eyes looked to her softly, giving her almost a puppy dog look. "Will you… be my girlfriend?" He finely said the words. Words Tyson truly thought he wouldn't be able to say to Fawn and now she was making him wait.

"Well." She stood up facing him a smile played over her lips. "I thought you would never ask! What took you so long?" Fawn laughed and took the cap from his hands and kissed his cheek.

*x*x*

_**Note: **__Hey ! thank you for reading. Yes this was the final chapter O_O took me much longer than it should have, I don't like ending stories ha-ha. I would just like to thank my friends for their support and good times. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! The story was dedicated to Little-A-Granger and she owns he OC Fawn. __ Please leave a comment if you like ! love Marchellv xx_


End file.
